User blog:TheTwistedMangle/Malk (OMN Version)
(Original video by Julian Smith. I'm not giving out a link it because it contains nature content that is not suitable for children and/or sensitive people. NOTE: The transcript is slightly changed and towards the end the roles are swapped.) (Candy Cane, Cherry, and Cup in Team B's kitchen. Cherry is rummaging through the fridge while Candy Cane and Cup are sitting down.) Cherry: Hey, Candy Cane, do you have anything to drink? Candy Cane: Yeah, in the fridge. Cup: Hey, Cherry, pour me a glass of malk. Cherry: Team B doesn't have any malk, but I can give you some milk. Candy Cane: That's what she just said. Cup: Yeah, it's just malk. Cherry: No, you're saying "malk" like it's a disease. Candy Cane: *laughs* How do you say it? Cherry: I say it the way everyone's gotta say it: Milk. M-I-L-K. Candy Cane: Right, like 2%. Cup: Right whole malk. Cherry: No no no no. Say milkshake. Cup: Milkshake. Cherry: Right. Now say milk. Cup: Malk. Cherry: *kicks the fridge over* Are you hearing this?! Candy Cane: Yeah. Your friend wants a glass of mulk. Cherry: MULK?! Candy Cane: JUST GIVE HER THE MULK! (An exhausted Tack with eyebags enters.) Tack: Candy Cane, inside voices, please. Candy Cane: Sorry, Tack. *sighs* *whispers* My Team A friends... Tack: *narrows eyes but walks away* Cup: CHERRY, POUR ME A GLASS OF MALK! Cherry: Why are you yelling at me?! Candy Cane: Just give her the mulk! Cherry: You guys aren't even saying the same thing! Candy Cane: We're all saying mulk, Cherry! Cherry: No! You're saying malk and you're saying mulk! (Candy Cane and Cherry scream at each other.) Cup: ' ''SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! ' *puts large, unfolded stapler near her brim* *breathing rapidly* '("Brim" or "brimming" in this case means the top of a container, such as a cup.)' Candy Cane: *quickly pulls out a stick* Cherry: (at the same time) *quickly pulls out a fork from a counter* '(You can guess where Cup and Candy Cane's items came from. I didn't know what to do for Cherry.)' Candy Cane: You better put it down, Cup! Cup: You're gonna hurt me if I hurt myself?! That doesn't make any sense! Cherry and Candy Cane: *points their items at themselves* Candy Cane: Put it down now, Cup! Cherry: You guys are like cousins to me! You guys are like sisters to me! (Cut to Candy Cane on the phone with Tack.) Candy Cane: So after that, we all gets ourselves injured. Tack: No. We are not filming something like that. Candy Cane: Why not? Tack: It's just to...dark. I don't know. '(Sorry if that actually did seem a bit dark. I really wanted to do this, so I tried to make it non-explicit as possible.' '''Boy, I love those three even more than The Six! (Tennis Ball, Cup, Penny, Nickel, Puffball, and Puffball)' And Tack too, he's in my top ten. Hope you enjoyed!) Category:Blog posts